Ain't no rest for the wicked
by Maddy12699
Summary: Star hated her packs, and her packs hated her. At least she thought they did, she was exiled from both so it was a safe assumption. Will she take the offer of the handsome, broody, alpha werewolf and join his? Or will the consequences be too extreme for the both of them? And what happens to Star and her family on the full moon? Read to find out! :) (really bad at summaries, sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Her mother told her to take a cab but she decided a nice run to California was exactly what she needed, besides since when did she listen to what her mom told her? As far as she remembered her mom was the one who left her in some crap hole town with a worthless nanny and a little sister to take care of. But now was her time to once again become the irresponsible teen that she used to be with her Aunt Cara, and let me tell you something she could not wait! After seven hours of running around towns in the dense woods in the pouring rain she arrived at her new home Pleasanton, California; where she would be living with her father who abandoned her, and his pack. A pack of alphas. When she last saw him there was only three in the pack him, Ennis, and Cali. Ennis always loved her they had things in common his mom left him too except he was left with a pack where she was left with some stranger who knew absolutely nothing of the fact that every month she turned into a beast that wanted nothing more than to tear her head off...o yeah and a werewolf too. Her and Cali weren't so close though Cali always thought the young girl was holding the pack back, I guess her dad agreed considering they left her. Once she came to the edge of the woods she shifted back and walked to the edge of the road where she hailed a taxi. The yellow car pulled to the side of the road and she got into the back where the large man with a deep voice that reeked of cigars asked "what's your name?" **

**the scrawny brunette answered "call me Star"**

**"Where to Star?"**

**"17 Valley Ave." The large man gave her a firm nod and then began their very short journey about two streets over, she could have walked but her mother told her dad that she would come by cab so she decided to not already show him that she was still the same irresponsible girl she was four years ago. Once she arrived at the apartment building she payed the cab driver and got out with her small bag. The rest of her things were going to be delivered from Oregon in the next few days. She walked into the building and up to the pent house before she got out the small key that her father had sent her in the mail just days before incase the pack was out when she arrived, she found no need for knocking considering she had a key so she unlocked the door and walked into the walked into a big main room that looked like it was being used as a living room, office, gym, and kitchen all in one. There were five doors coming off of the main room, one of which she assumed to be the bathroom and the rest bedrooms. She looked over to the small office in the corner of the main room and saw her father sitting there typing on a laptop.**

**"Either your getting old or you're just completely unaware of your surroundings because last I remembered you could hear when a door was opened" she said**

**"Starling its nice to see you after all these years. How's your mother?" Asked Deucalion **

**"Your guess is as good as mine considering she ditched us too, to live in New York as some fancy lawyer and 'make something of herself'. And don't call me Starling you know I hate that name."**

**"Well how are your sisters?"**

**"Nikki moved out four years ago when she got pregnant. And now Lena's moving to New York with mom so...Great" she said dripping with sarcasm**

**"We'll I see you still have your amazing sense of humor"**

**Star smirked, she couldn't have pictured having a better reunion with her father after going through four years of hell after he left her. "Where's the rest of the pack" she asked.**

**"Out running errands, they should be back soon."**

**"Running errands. You mean stalking that new pack that you have become so greatly invested in because of the alleged 'true alpha' " she answered**

**"Well you say potatoe I say potato" he replied**

**"So who are the new members, the twins I mean"**

**"Ahhh Ethan and Aidan you haven't had the pleasure of meeting them yet. Quite sad story really, Omegas being poorly treated by there own pack. So I convinced them to join us instead"**

**"I see, 'convinced' meaning tricked them into killing their old pack and becoming monsters... I seem to remember that story quite well." She stated**

**"I didn't trick you into killing that pack, if I remember correctly you were quite willing to become a powerful alpha."**

**"I was eleven, after the word power I was willing to do anything. I was stupid, you won't be able to do that to me again" She said. Just as she heard a car and two motorcycles pull up to the building with her heightened senses.**

**"Well I do believe the rest of the pack has just arrived. The boys have been excited to meet you, I think they'll enjoy someone else in the pack their age" her father said. Just as the front door to the apartment flew open and two tall well built teenagers came running through the door taking a fighting stance thinking Starling was a threat. Instead of telling the boys that Starling was a guest Deucalion, Ennis, and Cali watched as the two teens tore off their shirts and merged into one giant alpha, and Starling took a fighting stance ready to teach the boys a lesson on challenging her. Ethan and Aidan charged at Starling not expecting her to slide under their legs, and pull their feet out from under them leaving a giant whole where their body had hit the cement. She giggled "What's the saying 'The bigger they are the harder they fall'?" She smiled at the young alphas and watched as they got up and once again took a fighting stance waiting for her to attack this time. She slowly walked in a circle around the alphas assessing their strengths and weaknesses and soon found it as they became inpatient and once again charged at the much smaller alpha and watched in horror as she once again dodged their attack and this time grabbed their arm twisting it around and snapping it in multiple places. She then proceeded to hit multiple pressure points in their neck and back until they could no longer feel their body from the neck down and fell paralyzed to the floor."Well done Little Star, still the fighter I remember you to be" said Ennis as he then proceeded to go and hug the small girl who had just taken down the alpha. Cali nodded at the girl as she then proceeded to go and tell Deucalion what they had seen on their trip watching the new formed Hale pack. Starling walked over to the merged alphas laying on the ground and strongly pinched a pressure point in their shoulder, releasing them from their paralyzed state.**

**They slowly got up and returned once again to their normal state of two. "Why did no one tell us she wasn't a threat?" asked Aidan**

**"Because you should have figured that out for yourself" replied Star"you didn't find it at all suspicious that everyone was perfectly calm of there being a new wolf in the apartment?" She asked**

**"Well I wasn't really paying attention to them." Admit Aidan rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.**

**"Exactly you were going off instinct which at times can come in handy but you have to remember that you're also human and you have to assess your surroundings before charging at the first sight at an unfamiliar arty." Said Starling. The two boys stood there stunned at the advice the unknown alpha had just given them. She looked no older then them how could she possibly have that much knowledge of these type of situations? She walked over to them and extended her hand "I'm Star it's nice to meet you" she said smirking at the dumbfounded expression on both teens faces.**

**"Ummmm hi" said Aidan as he shook her hand**

**"Sorry about my brother he's just upset because he's never been taken down by a girl before. I'm Ethan and that's Aidan" greeted Ethan shaking Star's hand**

**"Well keep making rookie mistakes and I might have to kick your asses more often" replied Starling with a wink in Aidan's direction **

**"Doubt it" said Aidan. All of the alpha's heads then snapped in the direction of the teen.**

**"Excuse me?" Asked Star**

**"Well we were caught off guard we didn't know you were going to be such a good fighter." He said**

**"And how in any other surprise situation would you know how good a fighter your opponent is?" She asked and looked at Aidan for a response.**

**"Well..."**

**"Exactly" she replied " you wouldn't have; you have to be prepared for the worse in every situation or you'll end up losing like you just did. So swallow your pride and admit to your self that you were stupid and unprepared for the situation and stop thinking that the only reason you lost was because a 'girl' could actually fight. Or I will knock you on your ass again and will enjoy it a hell of a lot more than this time." She said as she turned and walked away into the bathroom to change out of her still soaked clothes from the rain outside leaving Aidan standing there speechless.**

**"She told you" pointed out Ethan as he playfully punched Aidan's arm.**

**"Shut up" Aidan replied as he walked into Ethan and Aidan's conjoined bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.**

**Starling emerged from the bathroom a few minutes later in a black tank top and grey sweatpants rolled over multiple times considering they were three sizes too big; to see that Ennis, Cali, and her father had all went to their assigned bedrooms for night, and to see that Ethan was sitting on the couch under a blanket with popcorn watching the movie Teen Wolf staring Michael J. Fox. "Hey" said Starling uncomfortable with her surroundings considering her father had never told her where she would be sleeping and she barely knew Ethan.**

**"Oh hey you wanna join me" asked Ethan as he lifted the blanket and moved over on the couch to make room for Star.**

**"Umm sure" she replied as she sat next to Ethan and got comfortable under the blanket. "Want some?" he asked as he offered the bowl of popcorn to Starling.**

**"Yeah thanks" she replied as she took a handful of popcorn and threw a few kernels in her mouth.**

**"No problem" replied Ethan smiling as he took a few kernels of his own popping them into his mouth. "Sorry for the way my brother acted earlier most of the girls we knew growing up hated getting dirty let alone fighting." Ethan said as he looked at Starling for a response. **

**"It's fine it's really not your fault, I'm used to being underestimated by...well everyone really, but I got over it a long time ago." She replied **

**"We'll I'll make sure never to underestimate you again" Ethan replied**

**"Thanks" Star said smiling at the first attempt she has tried of making a friend in years paying off. She might just be able to live with her father after all.**

**Authors Note:**

**I'm a new writer so please give me your opinions on the chapter good or bad all criticism accepted and trust me it will get much more exciting. I'm hoping I uploaded this right, I'm completely computer** ** illiterate. Anyways in not going to make you give me a certain amount of reviews or anything for a new chapter, however I do want your opinions so I know how I'm doing and where I should go with the story. So review, follow, favorite, PM me, whatever. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Starling woke up on the couch still laying next to Ethan under their blanket, their bowl of popcorn now dumped all over the floor. She got up quietly knowing not many people enjoyed being woken up at 4 a.m. And put her hair into a high pony tail, put on her sneakers and grabbed a water bottle for her run. She left the apartment building and ran a few blocks until she arrived at the woods where she shifted and then began to run as fast as she could working up a sweat and getting tired after about twelve miles. She slowed to a stop and sat down on an insanely large tree stump. Once she got her heart rate down to a normal pace she then stood back up and got prepared to run back to the apartment when she heard a noise. A branch snapping to be exact. She turned around and growled using her heightened senses to find where the person was. But instead of screaming and running away like any normal person would this person growled back. He was a werewolf too. He emerged from his covering of thick brush into the opening Starling was standing in. He had short black hair, vibrant grey-green eyes and his jaw line was covered in stubble. Over all he was extremely attractive. "Who are you" the mysterious stranger demanded. Starling could sense that he was an alpha and that this was his territory so instead of responding like he thought she would she turned and bolted in the other direction. "Wait!" He yelled as he attempted to chase the extremely fast and agile wolf. Star swerved in and out of trees, and jumped over roots and stumps trying as best as she could to get away from the unknown alpha. She had been in situations like this before, going on another alpha's land without permission. She didn't want to end up like last time. Mauled and tied to a tree from her arms, with wolfs bane shoved in to the lacerations covering her body; left either to die or to be found by hunters and killed. Not one of her fondest memories by far. So she continued to run for miles until she was sure that the other wolf was long gone, but she kept running until her lungs and legs burned, begging her to stop and take a break; but she kept running until she reached the edge of the woods near her new apartment and then she shifted back and continued to jog at a humanly pace back to the apartment. When she came back Ethan was still sleeping on the couch, looking at the clock she saw it was now 4:57 a.m. And decided a nice shower wold take her mind off the alpha she came across in the woods.  
When she got out of the shower it was 5:23 and she was starved so she decided she would be nice and make breakfast for the pack, something she would always do for her sister. She proceeded to the small kitchen and made bacon, ham, scrambled eggs, toast, and waffles. Just as she finished Ethan awoke from his sleep and walked over to the breakfast bar and sat down. "Wow I didn't picture you as the typical house wife" he said grabbing a piece of bacon from the large plate.

"Yeah well before I came here it was make it yourself or don't eat, so I learned how to cook"

"Thank god for that! This is delicious." He said as he grabbed a waffle from the plate and drenched it in maple syrup

"Thanks" she replied as she too sat down and took a waffle of her own. As they continued to eat the rest of the pack awoke and joined them in eating their feast.

"Wow this is even better then I remember" said Ennis as he ate his third helping of eggs. Star smiled Ennis always complimented her cooking even when she was little and knew she had accidentally gotten egg shells in all the food.

"Well you guys should probably get ready for school" said Deucalion as he stood up and placed his dish in the sink. The boys then stood up and went to their room to get dressed and ready for school. Starling walked over and started to wash dishes. "You need to get ready for school too Starling." He stated as he walked over to his small office and sat down at the computer.

"Wait what?" She exclaimed as she dropped a dish on the floor shattering it into tiny pieces.

"You are 17 Starling, you will be attending school." He stated

"I dropped out months ago" she replied.

"We'll you will be starting again" he stated "end of discussion."

"At least I'll get to know the twins better"

"Actually you will be attending Beacon Hills High school" said Deucalion

"Why aren't I just going to Pleasanton high?" She asked

"Well I remembered how you enjoyed to run and Beacon Hills High has a wonderful cross country team"

"Really? You're sending me two towns over for a cross country team?" She asked

"Yes, now go get dressed. Ethan will drive you there before he goes to school"

"Fine" Star walked to the bathroom got dressed, and everything else she needed to do before restarting school. She walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the kitchen table wait ing for the boys to finish getting ready. Deucalion and Ennis walked over to Star and stood in front of her.

"What's she wearing" asked Deucalion

"A red dress, spiked leather jacket, heels and a bunch of piercings." Said Ennis

"Nope go get dressed again" ordered Deucalion

"Excuse me since when are you in charge of telling me what I can and cannot wear?" Star asked

"Since your mother asked me to watch you until she could buy a house in the area for you to stay." Deucalion said

"Well I'm going to be late so bye!" She yelled as she followed the boys out of the apartment.

"Starling! Get back here and get changed!"

"Sorry I can't hear you must be a bad connection." She yelled back

"Starling!" Deucalion yelled as she left the apartment building and got on the back of Ethan's motorcycle.

"Wow he's really pissed" commented Ethan

"He'll get over it" she said as the motorcycle pulled away and Ethan began driving starling to school

"Well I think you look hot" said Aidan as the motorcycles stopped at a red light

"Well I don't think I asked for your opinion" she replied as the light turned to green and Ethan took a turn to go to Starling's new school, and Aidan went straight to go to his school. "I don't get why I can't just go to school with you guys I mean running's great but since when did my dad care about what I want?" Asked Star as they pulled up to Beacon Hills High and Star got off the bike.

"We'll maybe he's trying to listen to you more often?" Ethan suggested

"Ha I doubt it. He never has before."

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Ethan asked

"No I'll be fine thanks. I'll see you later"

"Have a great first day of school honey" Ethan yelled at Star's retreating figure. She turned and gave him a sickly sweet smile while flipping him off. He chuckled and started the bike to go to his own school. When Star entered the building she was engulfed by a swarm of kids going to class. She took a deep breath and walked to the main office.

"Hello, can I help you?" the lady at the front desk asked giving Starling an ear to ear smile

"Yeah, I'm a new student and I need my class schedule" said Starling

"Oh yes, you must be Miss MacKay" said the receptionist as she handed her her schedule

"Yup that's me" she said looking at her schedule to see what her first period class was. Biology, great her least favorite subject

"Do you need any help finding your way to your first class?" Asked the receptionist

"No I think I can handle it thanks" she replied as she left the office to find her Bio class she walked to Mr. Harris's class and walked in, everyone looked in her direction considering she was 10 minutes late.

"Can I help you?" Mr. Harris asked in a aggravated tone

"No I just walked into this class to be sassed by a bitchy Biology teacher" she said as all the kids tried not to start laughing "I'm new" she said waiting for a response from the teacher

"Oh yes I was told I'd be getting a new student" he said "Miss MacKay. Correct?" She nodded, "well Miss MacKay you can have a seat next to Miss Argent" he said gesturing to a short haired brunette "and Miss MacKay I will be delighted to see you in detention tomorrow" Mr. Harris said giving her a smirk before returning to writing notes on the board. Starling took her seat, took out her notebook, and started to doodle.

"Hi I'm Allison" said the brunette Star was sitting next to.

"Star" she said back

"Did you just move to Beacon Hills?" Asked Allison

"No not yet my moms buying a house here soon though right now I'm living with my dad" she replied

"Oh that's cool, I moved here last year so if you need any help finding you way around or something you can ask me" said the brunette smiling. No matter how much Starling tried she just couldn't be mean to Allison it's like sunshine was radiating off of her.

"Umm yeah, thanks that'd be good" Star replied smiling

"Great. You should sit with me and my friends at lunch, what class do you have next?" Allison asked

"Ummm Economics." Said starling looking at her schedule

"I have history but I know some people that have Economics next. I'll introduce you to them."

"Okay" normally Star hated to meet new people, but she could just not say no to Allison it would be like kicking a puppy. After Bio Starling walked out with Allison, and she walked over to two boys. Starling tensed she knew one of them was a werewolf, she could smell him.

"This is Scott" she said gesturing to a brown haired, tan boy. That was him. He was the werewolf, and it looked like he could tell she was one too. " and this is Stiles" she said gesturing to the pale, lanky boy standing next to him.

"It's nice to meet you" Star said shaking their hands. This was not good, definently not good she was on another packs territory, she just hoped they would let her off with a warning this time.

"Okay so I'll see you guys at lunch" Allison said before waving and going to her next class

"Stay away from her" Scott demanded just as Allison was out of ear shot, his eyes flashing gold

"Look I'm not here looking for trouble just to go to high school"

"I don't care I don't want you around her" Scott said trapping star against a wall. Starling's eyes turned red.

"You listen here pup I didn't come looking for a fight but I will sure as hell give you one" she said flipping them so he was against the wall

Stiles intervened "Woah do we really want to do this here? Where everyone can see?" He asked gesturing to the staring people

"No, I think we'll be just fine now, isn't that right Scott?" She asked

"Yeah, great" he replied through clenched teeth

"Good, now we wouldn't want to be late to class now would we?" She said walking away from the boys to go to class.

"I don't trust her, especially after Isaac's dad's murderer is still out there" Scott told Stiles

"Derek's going to want to know about her" answered Stiles. Scott tilted his head to the side using his heightened hearing to hear Isaac attacking Star in an empty class room.

"We should probably go help Isaac"

Starling was walking to economics when someone grabbed her and pulled her into a class room" Who are you!" The werewolf demanded, shifting. Star could tell that he was newly turned and inexperienced.

"Listen I'm not a threat I'm just coming here for school, just like I told your friends" the wolf lunged at Star. She grabbed him and slammed him against the nearest desk. "Don't start something you can't finish" she warned the young beta, as he kicked her off of him and threw a chair at the wall next to her. Just then Scott and Stiles came in. They looked at a fully transformed Isaac and a normal Starling slamming each other against walls each trying to get the upper hand.

"Isaac stop!" Stiles yelled. Isaac then turned to Stiles and charged. Starling leaped into the air and tackled Isaac before he could strike Stiles. She then picked his head off of the floor and slammed it back against the ground making him unconscious."umm thanks I guess"

"What was that you just knocked him out!" Scott exclaimed

"Oh I'm so sorry for saving your friend, your right I should have just let the rouge werewolf tear him to pieces." She spit at him

"We'll you could have saved him without slamming Isaac's head against the ground"

"Yeah I'll keep that in mind next time I try to save your ass." She said walking away

"Wait we need to bring Isaac to Derek" Stiles said

"You can do that yourselves"

"Come on you kinda are the one that knocked him out. Not that I'm ungrateful for you saving me, but you could help"

"Fine but you're explaining to the alpha that I was saving you, and that he attacked me first. And if things turn south I'm hauling ass out of there." She said

"Fine" Scott said. They ditched class and headed to Stiles' jeep. A little while later they pulled up to the entrance of an abandoned subway station.

"Wow this is a great place you got here." Star said

"Shut up. And it's not ours its Derek's" Scott replied

"You mean your not part of his pack?"

"No"

"Why? Omegas die you should know that by now"

"We'll I've lasted this long"

"It doesn't matter how long you've lasted your weak without a pack and if you were attached you would lose"

" I've heard this conversation before and I really don't care, so can we just drop off Isaac and go now?"

"Yeah, whatever" the group walked down the stairs to the subway station. There were multiple train cars set up around the big open room.

"Derek!" Scott yelled. A man walked out from the train car on the right. The same man that was in the woods that morning.  
*ok wow what luck I am screwed* Star thought

"Your the wolf that ran from me this morning, your fast." Derek said. Starling turned and bolted back to the stairs, running up them two at a way up the stairs she was tackled by Derek. "Wow hey I'm not gunna hurt you"

"Yeah sure cause all alphas are perfectly fine with unwanted wolves on their territory" she said squirming trying to get out from underneath him.

"We'll I guess I'm not like all alphas" he replied smirking down at her.

"Wow that's great well now that I know your not going to kill me you mind getting off of me" she said getting agitated

"How am is supposed to know your not going to run again?"

"You don't"

"I don't really think I like that answer"

"Well it's the only one your getting so I would just come to terms with it if I were you" she said. He smiled and got up but kept a firm hold on her wrists. "You mind letting go?"

"Not until I know your not gunna run"

"Are we really going to keep going back and forth on this because its really annoying. And why would you care if I run or not?" She asked. He huffed clearly agitated and let go of her wrists, she smiled turned and ran out the door.

Authors Note:

Omg so sorry about this chapter it took me like an hour to figure out how to add a new chapter so I was constantly adding chapters and deleting them, not to mention ITS A DAY LATE really sorry about that, I will try to post every Sunday as much as possible, I tried my hardest to update but my dad was using my iPad so I stayed up until 4:00 am to use it after him only to find out he fell asleep with it in his room (Which I don't go in, not a huge fan of invasion of privacy). Anyways NO EXCUSES, I will update next Sunday! Anyways this is the beginning of Starek! I got that ship name from my amazing reviewer PsychoticSmartypants (my only reviewer) lol, so thank you you're amazing and thanks for the confidence booster now I really want to write this story, YOU GIVE ME INSPIRATION :). Anyways sorry for the super long Authors Note. I'm getting SO excited for Jan. 6 LOSE YOUR MIND (who isn't?) thanks for reading, favorite, follow, review all that good shit :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He chased her up the steps and into the parking lot outside of the subway station. She ran behind an abandoned truck and tried to calm her breathing. She realized that her heart was pumping too loudly and that he would be able to find her so she ran out from behind the truck and made a run for the tree line. Before she could make it he came running from behind the truck and jumped on top of her. "You are so lucky I'm wearing heels" she said grunting beneath him from the amount of body weight.

"How can you run in those things anyway?" He asked still on top of her.

"Lots of practice, now do you mind getting off of me Shrek" she replied

"Yeah I think not, last time you ran"

"We'll as you can see that didn't turn out very well for me, so unless I can unlace these things without you knowing trust me you can catch me"

" I don't know you were running pretty damn fast in the woods this morning"

"Yeah in sneakers, now get off"

"What are you gunna do about it?" He asked. She slowly moved her arms out from under him and wrapped them around his neck, and began to lean forward. She then grabbed the pressure point behind his neck and his body fell limp on top of hers. "What did you do" he yelled

"I'm good with pressure points" she replied rolling him off of her.

"We'll do you mind I don't know giving me feeling back in my body?" He asked sarcastically

"Hmmm I don't know. Are you going to chase me again?"

"If you run"

" I don't think I like that answer" she replied smirking and began walking away slowly

"Fine I won't chase you"

"Well you say one thing but your heartbeat says another"

"I just told you what you wanted to hear"

"Your really a pain in the ass. Do you know that?" He smirked from his position lying on the ground. "Uggggghhh" she said and walked over to him grabbing the pressure point in the back of his neck and letting feeling return to is body.

"Now was that so hard?" He asked grabbing her arm and leading her back to the station.

"Hey don't be sassy I could put you back under like that" she said snapping her fingers

"But you won't" he said

"Really? And what makes you so sure?"

"Well the fact that you didn't leave me there is one."

"Yeah well opposed to what leaving you paralyzed?"

"Some would have"

"Well I'm not like that" not anymore she added in her head

"That says a lot"

"And why would you want to know anything about me?" She asked

"Because I want you in my pack" he replied. She stopped walking shocked. Her own father barely wanted her in his pack and yet a guy that she has barely known for five minutes wants her in his.

"I already have a pack" she replied

"Well leave and come to mine." He said looking her straight in the eyes. Was he serious? A beta would never leave one pack for another let alone an alpha. And in her situation?

"It's a little more complicated than that"

"You gave me an answer that means you thought about it" he answered. He was right. Was she really that stupid? She was actually thinking about leaving her packs for his. An alpha that she barely knew. Yet she felt like she could trust him. I should know better she thought my father didn't raise me to be stupid and naive. He raised me to be smart and think through my decisions even if he was never there. "Why would it be so hard to leave anyways?" He asked

"Well I have two packs. One I was born into on my mothers side and the other I joined" she replied

"Which one are you the alpha of" he asked

"Neither"

"What? Your an alpha acting like a beta?" He questioned

"Well I wasn't given the alpha role"

"So you killed for it?"

"I was young and stupid. If I could go back and change what happened that day I would."

"Young? How young?" He asked

"Why do you want me in your pack anyways?"

"Well your an alpha that will be attending school on my territory and your experienced, fast, and I think you wold make a good addition to my pack" he replied

"I won't be joining your pack. My father would kill you before losing a member no matter how low on the totem pole."

"I find it hard to believe your the least experienced in your pack." He said

"I never said that. In fact I think other then my father I'm the strongest member"

"Then why are you so low on the totem pole"

"There you go asking questions again" she pointed out

"Well maybe I wouldn't ask so many if you answered one every once in a while" he replied

"I was exiled okay"

"What did you do?"

"I don't know ask them."

"They can't just kick you out without a reason"

"You know absolutely nothing about this pack. They function differently. They don't have rules. They kicked me out because they didn't want me holding them back."

"Why would they think you would hold them back?" He asked

"Because I didn't want to kill!" she yelled. He stopped asking questions. "They kicked me out because I was weak"

"Not wanting to kill doesn't make you weak." He said "and you obviously can kill considering you became an alpha"

"They kicked me out because I didn't want to kill HER." She said

"Who"

"Why don't we just go back inside and see if your beta woke up yet." She said walking back into the subway station. She walked down the steps and could now hear Isaac's heartbeat at a steady pace. He was awake. However what she did not expect was him pouncing on top of her the second she got down the stairs. He was sitting on her torso with one hand holding both of hers above her head the other around her throat. She looked over at Stiles and Scott, Scott who was just standing there watching, and Stiles who looked genuinely worried about her well being.

"Now what are you going to do?" Asked the snarling beta on top of her

"Certainly not beg for my life" she replied and he growled. "Go ahead do it see who's gunna care because guess what? It's no one. No one's going to care so go ahead kill me. Just to see what happens. Go ahead I'm curious." She spat at him.

"Isaac get off" Derek commanded

"She knocked me out!" Isaac defended

"She knocked you out because you were being a dick" he replied "now get off" he commanded using his alpha status

"Well look who cares" Isaac whispered so only Star could hear. She growled in return.

"You know I don't need your help" she said

"Really because with the conversation you guys were having it looked a hell of a lot like you were giving up" he replied.

"I wasn't giving up. Because I have nothing left to fight for"

"Then join my pack. Fight for us." He replied

"The pack I was born into you can't just leave, once you find your mate you either turn them and they join the pack or they leave their old pack and join ours. No one has ever left the pack under any circumstances." Just then they all heard a howl. Shit I forgot to call Ethan, Star thought. She took out her phone and saw that she had six missed calls from Ethan and one from her father. "I need to go" she said

"I'll take you" Stiles responded

"No it's fine I need a run" she replied walking up the subways stairs to the parking lot. She knew that they would be able to smell the unknown wolves on her if Stiles drove her so she decided a walk through the woods would mask their scents. She untied her heels and ran for the tree line, texting Ethan that she would just meet him at home and that she was at a new friends house. She sprinted through the woods jumping over fallen trees and stumps until she came to a river. She had been running for over half an hour and she could still smell the wolves scents on her clear as day. She needed a new tactic. She removed her leather jacket, necklace, dress, and removed her hair from her bun. She walked to the edge of the bank and dove into the frigid water coming up for air. She heard a twig snap and whipped her head in the direction of the noise where she smelt his scent. "You seriously followed me all the way out here?" She asked

"There are lots of hunters in the area and I wanted to make sure you got home safe" he said emerging from the tree line.

"Sure. Well I do have to admit I didn't know you were following me until now so your pack isn't doomed to failure"

"It means so much to hear that from you" he replied sarcastically. "What are you doing out here anyways? Decided to do a little skinny dipping?" He asked smirking at her dis guarded dress

"Shut up. For your information I'm trying to wash your packs scent off of me" she replied

"Your going to freeze to death before you wash our scent off"

"Why thank you for that extreme vote of confidence"

"Just stating the facts" he said raising his hands in surrender

"Well you have any better ideas?" She asked

"Sex"

"What?!" She exclaimed shocked from his words

"It would cover the scent of werewolves" he defended

"Yes but then I would smell like sex" she reasoned

"So? Your trying to tell me your pack would care if you had sex?" He asked

"Not the pack as much as my father"

"What's the big deal? You don't seem that young"

"My father wants to arrange my marriage"

"That's insane. Why would he want to do that?" He asked

"Because I'm not a normal werewolf." She explained "I can fully shift into a wolf. Not many werewolves can do that and it's genetic so my father wants me to marry another werewolf that can fully shift, and considering outside of my family I have never met a werewolf that can fully shift I'm pretty much screwed"

"How many in your family can fully shift?"

"All of us. The werewolves that is."

"Well how many is all of you?"

"Umm. Nine. Not including my sister who shifts into a panther and her daughter who we're not sure about yet"

"Wow! That's really rare. My mother and sister were able to fully shift, and them alone strengthened our pack"

"Yeah it's not really common. I'm actually surprised you knew someone who could fully shift." She stated

"Are you going to be coming out anytime soon?" He asked motioning to the river she was still swimming in.

"Nope. Not until I can't smell any of you on me"

"Okay then" he said taking off his jacket, socks, and shoes

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Coming swimming"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not leaving you until I'm sure you get home safe" he responded

"That's sweet but I really don't need you babysitting me. I can take care of myself"

"I'm sure you can but up against hunters with wolfsbane bullets I'm not so sure"he said removing his shirt.

"I..I can handle myself" she said trying to look away from his perfectly chiseled chest. He smirked noticing her trying not to stare while removing his pants leaving him in only his boxers. She blushed seeing his almost naked form. He dived into the water coming up only inches away from her. "Woah easy there slick a little too close for comfort" she said pushing him slightly away from her.

"Really? Cause your saying one thing but your heartbeat says another" he replied smirking using her line from earlier

"Haha funny" she said swimming towards the edge of the water to sit on a rock.

"I thought it was" he said swimming and sitting on the rock beside her. They sat there for a moment not talking.

"I was eleven" she said staring at the water

"What?" He asked

"When I became an alpha. I was eleven" she replied. They sat there for another moment Derek trying to absorb the information he was just given. When they both heard leaves crunching under someone's foot and snapped their head in the direction the noise came from. An older man with grey hair stepped out of the trees accompanied with three other men carrying large weapons.

"Well well well, if it isn't the mutt that helped killed my daughter. Nice to see you Derek" the older man said before looking at Starling and smiling "your new in town aren't you? Well we don't take kindly to visitors" he said before turning his head to the other hunters "kill them" he said

"Run!" Derek yelled as the hunters began to fire at them. One of them hitting Star in the shoulder with a wolfsbane laced arrow, but she continued to run not slowing down as another hit her in the side she stopped realizing she had left one of her necklaces with the rest of her clothes at the pond. She just hoped the hunters wouldn't realize what it was as she turned and began running once again.

Authors Note:

Thanks for reading, this chapters a little short for my liking but I put some Starek in there ;) :). Anyways I know it seems like their "relationship" is going pretty quick but it's just because they're both confident characters and they will continue to have a flirtationship for a while so they can build up tension and learn a little more about each other (mostly Star's past).i hope your enjoying and if you have any comments or ideas I would be more then happy to hear them so PM me, review, and of corse follow and favorite :).


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Star and Derek were running through the woods as fast as possible away from the hunters. Star running slightly faster than Derek even with the two arrows protruding from her shoulder and side. Just then Derek was hit with an arrow in the leg, she grabbed him and dragged him behind a large tree nearby and told him her plan."Listen your not going to be able to run fast enough with that arrow in your leg and even if we do pull it out your not going to heal because of the wolfsbane. So your going to run that way" she said pointing in the direction away from the hunters. " and I'm going to run that way"she said pointing to where they just came from.

"Are you insane?" He asked "Their going to catch you. This is a suicide mission" he whisper yelled

" You have a pack to get back to. They need you Derek. I'll be fine, I can handle it even if they do catch me" she said

"No I'm not leaving you here just to save my ass"

"Well that's not your choice"

" yes it is, I'll help you we can fight them"

"No. Your just going to hold me back. I'll be fine" she said taking off her necklace and handing it to him. " take this if they see me wearing it I'll be dead for sure. Now go" she said running in the direction of the hunters. Derek reluctantly ran in the direction he was advised to, watching Star run in the opposite direction. Promising himself that he would do anything in his power to save her. Starling ran towards them tackling the first unsuspecting hunter knocking his gun out of his hands. He pulled out his knife and slashed her cheek aiming for her throat. She growled and smashed the arm holding the sharp blade against the ground hearing an accomplishing snap as she broke it. He screamed out in pain so she lifted his head by his hair and smashed it against the forest floor a little too hard knocking him out. She took a fighting stance knowing the sound of his screams would attract the other hunters and waited for them to make the first move listening for the sound of their walking. She heard a crunch behind her and turned to see another hunter with a crossbow aimed at her chest. She easily dodged the first arrow fired and ran towards him not seeing the second hunter behind her. Just as she pounced on the first hunter she was shot in the back by the hunter behind her. However the arrow was fired at such close range the arrow went more than halfway through her torso and into the hunter beneath her stabbing him in the heart and killing him. She quickly ripped the arrow from the dead hunter beneath her and stood up, the arrow still stabbed through her own body, and turned to the archer responsible. He shot another arrow hitting her in the same shoulder as the first. She let out a fierce growl, the pain she now had making her shift and ran towards the hunter as fast as she could in her condition. Before being shocked by and electric stick belonging to the man with the grey hair. Her body crumpled to the ground where she lay still shaking from the voltage. The man took out a pair of wolfsbane laced handcuffs and put them on her wrists around her back.

"I would so love to kill you right now but since you killed one of ours I'm going to have to bring you back to the others to decide how we should deal with the issue" he said hoisting her body from the ground to a standing position.

"I didn't kill him" she said looking at the dead hunter on the ground. " you can blame Robin Hood over there for that" she said nodding to the now standing hunter in the other side of them.

" I'm not talking about him" he said referring to the hunter on the ground. " I'm talking about him" he said raising his hand where her silver bullet necklace was now residing.

"Fuck" she exclaimed under her breath so only she could hear

"You know I always found it odd that Sam's body didn't have on his necklace. He always wore it, it reminded him of the good he was doing by killing your kind." Gerard spit at her. His mucus landing in her face, and he smiled. She growled head butted him hearing his nose break as her head made impact with his. She smirked at the blood now flowing from his nose.

"You little bitch!" He yelled punching her in the face. She fell to the ground against the force, hearing her cheek bone shatter from impact. He then turned around walking back to his truck ordering the other hunter to bring her with him. She saw this as her opportunity and kicked the hunters feet out from under him, she then jumped up and ran in the opposite direction, only getting a few feet before she was grabbed by the hunter she had knocked unconscious earlier. She growled in protest trying to get away from him, his grip on her only getting tighter.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked the tall bear of a man. She kicked back successfully hitting him where she was aiming almost laughing when he fell to the ground groaning. What she didn't expect was him pulling her down with him, her landing on her stomach and him pinning her to the ground. She growled trying to get out from under him. He was rolled off of her, by Gerard who also kicked her multiple times in the side successfully breaking three of her ribs; causing her to spit up blood. She was then dragged by the hunter who she knocked down to a truck where she was forced to sit in the back with the hunter. Gerard driving and the large one that she kicked in the passenger seat.

"So where are we bringing this bitch?" Asked the hunter sitting next to her, taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Back to the others to kill her dumb ass" replied the hunter in the passenger side. The hunter sitting next to Star took out his cigarette and flicked the burning embers onto Starlings stomach. She growled in protest, flinging up her foot and trapping the hunters head between it and the window. She leaned forward and took the cigarette out of the hunters mouth with her teeth, then removing her foot and leaning back taking a couple puffs of the cigarette.

" I like girls who are flexible" said the hunter slowly moving his hand up her bare thigh. She then spit the cigarette in his face successfully getting burning embers in his eyes. "You stupid mutt!" He yelled rubbing his eyes. She took this as her chance and smashed the window on her side of the car using her elbow, and jumped out landing on shattered glass and pavement. Snapping the ends of two arrows as she fell. She growled in protest trying to stand as the truck stopped just feet ahead of her and the hunters emerged. She only managed to walk a few feet before once again fell to the ground and the hunters caught up with her. Not having any other options she howled knowing that her own pack would not be able to hear her but Derek's would. She could only hope that they would be able to find and save her, if they even cared enough to listen. The hunter walked over to her and slammed the butt end of his gun into her face, breaking her nose and hitting her already shattered cheek bone. Her head slammed against the ground, causing her sight to get spotted. She was then dragged back to the truck by her feet causing the broken glass on the road to get embedded into her back and head. She hit the hard back seats and slumped against the door with the broken window. "You just won't give up" said the hunter who's eyes were now blood shot from the cigarette ashes.

"Never" she replied smirking her mouth filled with blood. They all got back into the truck and Starling tried her hardest to not let her growing concussion consume her as her eyelids started to droop threatening to close. But she would not allow that she would stay awake as long as she possibly could. They arrived at their destination and one of the men opened the door she was leaning on causing her body to go smashing down to the hard concrete ground.

He kicked her in the side "get up" he commanded. She laid there on the ground staring up at him. "I said get up" he commanded once more. She continued to lay still until he grabbed her hair and dragged her to a set of doors behind a house probably leading to the basement. He opened the doors and threw her down the stairs. Her head once again hitting the hard ground causing her eyes to close, but she forced them back open to look at the now growing puddle of blood emerging from her head and side from the arrows still lodged in her skin only getting pushed in deeper every time she hits the ground. Gerard then dragged her to a door leading to another room with a large metal table in the middle of it, which she was then thrown on and tied down to with metal chains soaked in wolfsbane. A tall man with dirty blonde hair and bright eyes then walked into the room.

"What are you doing?!" he asked Gerard

"I found her Chris. I told you I would find the son of a bitch that killed Sam"

"How do you know she was the one who killed him?" Chris asked the older man

"She was wearing his necklace" Gerard said holding up said necklace. Chris walked over and took the necklace form Gerard looking at it. He then walked over to the table and looked down at the girl.

"Star?" He questioned

"Hey Chris" she replied

"What the hell are you doing here? Did you kill Sam? How did you become a werewolf?" He asked begging for answers

"What?! How do you know her?" Asked Gerard

"I just moved here, ran away from my clan when I got bit during a hunt" Star explained "and of corse I didn't kill Sam, you know me I loved Sam he was killed on the same hunt I got bit during. He gave me his necklace as a reminder of him. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but I knew as soon as they found out I got bit they would kill me so I had to run"

"Do they know your still alive?" Asked Chris

"What the hell is going on here?!" Demanded Gerard

"Star was Sam's girlfriend, and she was also part of the MacKay family" "the hunters" Chris clarified

"Your seriously believing all of this shit?" Asked Gerard

"Yes I am. I don't agree with her allowing herself to shift, but she is still just a kid!" Chris explained "and I understand the situation she was in and the choice she made" he said untying the metal chains wrapped around Star

"So your just letting her go?" Asked Gerard "she attacked our men!"

"I was defending myself!" yelled Star

"She broke my fucking nose" he yelled

"You were being an asshole" she yelled back. Gerard exited the room slamming the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about him" apologized Chris

"It's fine. He actually kind of reminds me of Sam" she said fake smiling her bloody teeth showing. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked hopeful

"Let you go" he replied "I trust you won't cause any trouble" he said smiling

"Thank you. Anything I can do in return just ask and I'll be more then willing to help"

"Actually there is something you can do. That wolf you were seen with, Derek Hale. Any information you could get on his pack would help a lot" he explained

"Absolutely"

"And my daughter..."

"Allison" Star finished

"Yes, I see you've met her" Chris said

"Yeah, I'm actually going to Beacon Hills High. She was very helpful, you raised a wonderful daughter"

"Yes well you see she used to date one of the local werewolves who I believe is close to the Hale pack. Once she found out about him they broke up but I think she is still seeing him behind our backs"

"So you want me to keep an eye on her and tell you if she's still dating him?" Star clarified

"If you could yes" he asked

"Anything for an old friend"

"Thank you. Now why don't we bring you upstairs and get you cleaned up?" Chris offered

"I'll be fine. Anyways it'll be a little suspicious if I leave the hunters house in better condition then I came"

"Of corse. But I would love if you came by for dinner sometime."

"I'd love to." And with that Starling left Chris and walked to the stairs leading out of the basement. She climbed up the stairs holding on to the stair rails for support and opened the door. She walked past a group of hunters gathered outside of the door, Gerard being one of them and to the tree line where not even ten feet into the woods she heard shuffling and could smell the presence of another werewolf. She was slammed up against a tree by Derek.

"Who are you? Why would they just let you go? Are you working for them?" He asked all in one breath of air

"Here is not the place to have this conversation" she said moving her eyes to the oblivious hunters gathered only ten feet away. He nodded and grabbed her arm dragging her to an old burnt down house a couple of miles away from the Argent household. They walked in the front door and Starling sat down on the stairs looking at the still lodged arrows in her side. She began to pull one of the ones from her shoulder, her eyes flashing red from the pain as she got it out.

"Why did they let you go?" Derek demanded

"Don't worry I'm perfectly fine with pulling arrows out of my side. No help needed here" she said sarcastically. He reached down and yanked the other one out of her shoulder. "Son of a bitch!" She yelled as the arrow was ripped out.

"Tell me." He demanded once more

"Chris thinks I was one of him" she said slowly pulling on the one in her side stopping from the pain.

"Mind explaining anymore?"

"His sick ass brother Sam threatened to kill my family if I didn't sleep with him." Derek's eyes turned red with fury

"Who the hell would do that" he yelled his now claws digging into his palms drawing blood.

"Anyways I slept with him. At the time he was living with Chris so when I went to leave the next morning Chris saw me and thought me and Sam were dating." She continued to explain "Sam didn't want to admit he blackmailed a werewolf so he told Chris we were dating. We made a deal that as long as I pretended to be his girlfriend he would keep my whole pack safe, so I did. He told Chris that I came from a family of hunters which actually worked considering there is a clan of hunters named MacKay. I would inject myself with wolfsbane so I wouldn't shift or heal. Everything was actually okay, you know other then the fact I was being threatened by a psychotic hunter. Until one day my sister Nikki's husband was cornered by hunters and accidentally killed one while trying to escape. Long story short, Sam killed him which was against the deal so I told him that I was leaving but he told me if I left he would kill my sister so I killed him. Kept his necklace as a reminder that no one would come between me and my pack. Nikki found out and didn't approve which I get, my mom's pack doesn't kill unless absolutely necessary. So the alpha, my grandmother decided it was best I took a break from their pack and go to live with my fathers. So here I am." She finished explaining and let out a deep breath. Derek was shocked. He had been listening to her heartbeat the entire time and knew she was telling the truth. "By the way Chris wants me to spy on your pack and tell him anything your planning. Oh and he wants me to find out if Scott and Allison are still dating. I think that's it" she said nodding her head in approval. Derek closed his jaw which he just realized was hanging open. This girl had just managed to tell him about being rapped, killing people, and being exiled from her pack with absolutely no emotion, something he wasn't sure he'd be able to say himself if he were in her situation. Star once again looked at the arrow coming out of her stomach and looked back at Derek. "I'm gunna need your help with that one" she said gesturing to the arrow. Derek knelt down and began looking at the arrow.

"So your on our side?" He asked still some what confused on the story

"Yes, I'm on your side. I was born a werewolf I would never betray my own kind" she said in between gasps as Derek tried pulling out the arrow.

"We're going to have to bring you to Deaton" he said looking at the arrow almost going completely through her stomach

"Bull shit, I've never needed out side help before I don't need it now." She said grabbing the arrow and yanking it as hard as she could only making it come out a few inches.

"Even if you do get it out those arrows are laced with wolfsbane, you'll bleed out before it starts healing"

"I'll be fine. I've built up an immunity to most types of wolfsbane over the years. Once I get it out it will start healing." She said once again grabbing the arrow and pulling, it came out another inch or so and then started bleeding black blood.

"You need to get to Deaton" Derek once again tried to persuade

"OH MY GOD! WILL YOU JUST PULL OUT THE GOD DAMN ARROW!" She yelled. Derek growled at the stubborn girl and leaned down grabbing the arrow and pulling it out in one swipe. She bit down on her lip drawing blood, and her eyes flashing red. Once she calmed down she asked "great now do you mind pulling the glass out of my back?" She asked turning so he could see the giant shards of glass coming from her back.

"Yeah I'm gunna need some help with that" he said looking down at the dozens of glass pieces. They walked out side of the house over to a black Camero Starling hadn't seen before.

"That is one sexy car" she said walking over to the passenger side. Derek smirked.

"Yeah just don't get any blood on the seats" he said opening the drivers side and getting in.

"No promises" Star muttered getting into the passengers side, leaning froward to keep the glass in her back from getting lodged in any further. They drove back to the subway station where Stiles jeep was still parked out front. They walked down the stairs to the three standing teens watching them return.

"What the hell happened to you!" Stiles yelled as he saw the state starling was in "and why aren't you wearing clothes?" He asked looking at her almost naked form "did you two?" He asked looking between Star and Derek

"No you dumbass! I got attacked by hunters." She explained gesturing to the healing arrow holes and bruises covering her body. He nodded in understanding.

"But why are you naked?" Isaac asked "not that I'm complaining" he said seductively

"Would you guys just shut up and yank the glass out of my back?" She asked turning around and showing them the glass in her flesh.

"Oh my god I think I'm going to throw up" Stiles said looking at Star's back covered in glass, blood, leaves, and dirt. Derek brought out a table with leather binds on it that was usually used for very uncontrollable betas on full moons.

"Lay down" he said rolling the table to her. She walked over to the table and jumped on laying on her stomach so her back was accessible. Derek tied her arms down to the table.

"What are you doing?" She said looking at her now tied down arms.

"Restraining you. This is going to hurt." He said grabbing a bottle of Grey Goose and pouring it on her back. She screamed out in protest feeling the alcohol burning the large lacerations on her back. Derek grabbed the first piece of glass and yanked it out of her back. Which was all Starling remembered before her world went black.

Authors Note:

Hey guys! I know it's not Sunday but I wanted to upload a new chapter in honor of the new teen wolf episode that was on Monday, I know it's a little late but my readers wanted me to update so here you go! Btw I strongly believe in the word please... So don't get on my bad side bitches! Luv ya:) anyways the episode on Monday almost made me cry it was so good, although I would have liked some more Derek time (obviously, who wouldn't?). Not too sure how I feel about the whole Kira/Scott thing, honestly I feel like she's going to die just because I don't think the producers will want to change the amazing group of actors they already have. Not that I really like her as a character. Still haven't made my mind up about that, what do you guys think about her? Lol sorry about all the rambling, but I will also update on Sunday so two chapters for my amazing readers this week! And thank you so much for reading honestly I didn't think anyone would. I thought I would just be writing into a giant void of emptiness. So thank you! And tell me what you think of the new season, I love opinions and different points of view. Tell me via review, PM. And of corse follow and favorite! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When I awoke from my pain induced sleep I could sense I was in an unfamiliar place. I opened my eyes to see a dark skinned man in a lab coat. Where the hell was I? He then walked out of the room still unaware that I was awake and began talking to someone who's voice seemed familiar. Derek. I tuned into the conversation to hear what they were saying.

"How's she doing?" Asked Derek

"She should be okay. It's amazing how long she was able to stay conscious with all the pain she was going through." The man said

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Derek asked

"It should be soon, her wounds are healing she should be able to walk again in a day or so." A day or so? Bull shit Star thought. She sat up and swung her legs over the side of the table she was laying on. She growled in pain as the movement ripped out three of her stitches. Wait when did she get stitches? She thought. Derek and the man came barging through the door having heard her growl.

"Woah easy you don't want to hurt yourself anymore then you already are." Said the man in the lab coat

"I'm fine" Star said gritting her teeth as she attempted to stand.

"Just lay down" Derek groaned as he walked over and put Starling once again on the table

"I told you I could handle myself you didn't have to bring me here" she complained

"Actually your body went into shock and stopped healing you you would have bled out had Derek not brought you to me" said the man

"See, now rest" Derek said

"I have to get back to my pack. They don't even know where I am. How long was I out?" She asked

"Two days" replied the man

"TWO DAYS?!" Starling yelled

"Yes your body wasn't healing because of you constantly moving in your sleep so I gave you a sedative" the man said

"You drugged me?!" Starling said outraged "who gave you permission to knock me out?"

"I did" said Derek

"You can't just make decisions like that for me. I barely know you and your already telling doctors to knock me out? What the hell" she complained. Derek just rolled his eyes. Starling looked through her pockets. "Where's my phone?" Derek took the phone out of his pocket and gave it to her. She dialed Ethan's number.

"Star? Where the hell are you? We haven't heard from you in two days! Your dad is pissed." Ethan frantically yelled through the phone

"Yeah listen I'm sorry for not calling but I'm fine. Can you just tell my dad I'll be home later tonight?"

"Yeah, but he's really pissed he had Kali and Ennis out looking for you all night."

"Ask her who she hooked up with" Aidan yelled from the background

"Do you have me on speaker?" Asked Star

"Yeah sorry. So what happened?"

"Nothing I'm fine. I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Yeah that's fine, I'll see you later" he said. Starling hung up the phone and turned back to a staring Derek.

"What?" She asked annoyed

"Who was that? Your boyfriend or something?" He asked

"No. Not that that's any of your business. Just a guy in the pack." She answered looking at the rows of stitches along her stomach.

"The doc said they shouldn't scar too bad." Derek said

"I've never got stitches before" she admitted looking at the ugly looking black thread like material on her stomach.

"Really? You had some pretty bad scars before hand." He pointed out

"Yeah but I've never really been to a doctors office. They just kinda heal on their own." With that the doctor walked back into the room.

"Okay so I think you should stay here for another day or so so I can keep an eye on you and make sure the stitches don't become infected, and we can take them out at the end of the week" the doc said

"Yeah, that's not gunna work for me" star said "I'm going back home tonight. I have to see my pack and go back to school tomorrow"

"I recommend you staying here" he insisted

"Well I'm gunna have to ignore that recommendation because I'm going home tonight" she firmly stated

"Your such a pain!" Derek yelled "your staying here"

"You can't tell me what to do your not my alpha." She said

"Deaton do you mind giving us a minute?" Derek asked. Deaton nodded and left the room.  
"Your staying here so Deaton can monitor you and make sure the wolfsbane didn't travel to your internal organs" Derek explained

"I'm not staying here and sleeping on a metal table" she said

"Fine then you'll stay at my place, it's only a few miles from here so we can come back if anything goes wrong"

"Fine" she said pouting

"Why the hell did I want you in my pack again?" He asked

"Sweetheart, I have no idea." She replied. Deaton walked back into the room and turned to the two wolves.

"So have we come to an agreement?" He asked

"She's staying with me for now" Derek explained

"Okay well here are some bandages, and morphine. Incase the pain gets too bad. You should change the bandages every few hours, but your going to need some help reaching the ones on your back." He explained

"Well thanks Doc." Star said, once again standing up off of the table this time losing her balance and tripping. Derek caught her right before she hit the ground. "Thanks" she said looking up at Derek and grabbing the table for support. They walked out of the clinic and to Derek's Camero and sat inside. "Well you gunna start it anytime soon." She asked the car still in park.

"I want you to help me with something" Derek said

"And that would be?" She asked

"I want you to help me find members for my pack"

"Why would you want me to help?" She asked

"Because I think you have a good judge of character, and I want you to help me train them. Maybe get a few of them in good with the hunters." he responded

"Look Derek I would love to but you know I can't join your pack, and if my pack needs help I'm going to have to side with them. I can't be fully committed"

"I know it's just I need to grow my pack fast and there's no way I'll be able to handle a bunch of newly turned betas on my own."

"I'll help"

"Really?"

"Don't sound so surprised, I'll do anything for an excuse to not going back to my pack"

"If you hate your pack so much why do you stay?" He asked

"Because there's one person in my pack that actually cares about me, my mom hardly cares. I can't lose him, he took care of me in rough times" and that person was Ennis.

"I get it" he said starting the engine and pulling out of the parking lot. They arrived at the subway station not even ten minutes later, where they walked inside. Isaac was sitting at a makeshift table in the corner.

"Ok how long do I have to stay here again?" She said looking around the station

"A week or so" Derek replied

"Ok then we're going shopping"

"Why, it's not like your living here" Isaac responded

"No little pup I will not be living here, but since I will now be helping training you I'm going to be here often so get used to it, it also means I'm going shopping. So get your ass up and let's go" she said turning around and starting to go up the stairs

"Not completely sure if you realize this but we live in an abandoned subway station. We're kinda a low budget operation." Isaac said looking around

"That's exactly why I'm paying. Now let's go" she replied

"You don't have to" replied Derek

"Oh my god! Just get your asses in the fucking car!" She yelled walking up the shrugged and followed her up the steps, followed by Derek. They arrived at the mall soon after and everyone got out and walked inside.

"So what exactly are you buying?" Derek asked

"Anything you guys want. I really want to piss off my mom so go crazy" she said grabbing three carts, one for each of them, Isaac grabbed his cart and wandered off towards the electronics section of the store. "So where should we begin?" Starling said walking in the direction of the small appliances section, Derek followed. "What do you guys have for kitchen appliances?" She asked

"A fridge" Derek replied

"Okay so then let's start from scratch" she said looking at the ovens. After getting all of the things Star though they would need including a microwave, oven, coffee machine, new fridge, and much more they met up with Isaac in the electronics department for a television for the "living room". They found Isaac in the video game isle getting all sorts of video games and systems. "Okay, Isaac come with us to pick out a T.V., and couches." Isaac looked like a little kid in a candy store looking at all of the T.V. options. "I like this one" starling said looking at a 108" sharp T.V.

"Oh my god I love you" Isaac said coming up from behind them and looking at the T.V. "we can forget about the whole you knocking me out thing" he said looking at the huge television.

"No, that's way too expensive your not buying that" Derek said

"Come on don't be such a kill joy. Look at him" Star said gesturing to Isaac who was now hugging the T.V.

"Think of the children" Isaac said turning around and giving him a puppy dog face, Starling then joined and they were both giving him the face.

"No" he replied and walked away

"Too bad I'm buying it" she whispered so only her and Isaac could hear. He jumped up and engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Your the best" he yelled picking her up and spinning her in circles. She giggled as he placed her down. She usually wasn't so allowing of letting people touch her but Isaac in a strange way reminded her of her sister. In a not girly sort of way. Mostly just because they both still acted like kids. They followed Derek into the furniture section and began looking at sofas. None of them could agree on anything. Isaac liked the reclinable chairs, Derek liked the leather, and Star wanted something with a chaise longue. They finally found the perfect sofa, having all three of their needs with and additional cup holder feature, they also got the matching love seat.

"Okay now we just need bedroom stuff" she said walking towards the bedroom isle.

"Your getting bedroom stuff too?" Derek asked rolling his eyes and walking over to sit on a bench.

"No get your ass up we're not done yet." Star said walking over and grabbing Derek's arm to pull him up. Isaac walked over and sat on the bench too. "No come on your supposed to be on my side" Star said grabbing Isaac's arm and pulling him up too.

"But I'm tiiiired" Isaac protested

"Don't you whine on me. Come on this is the last store and then we're done." She pulled Isaac up to his feet, but he let his body go limp and he fell to the floor. "Come on" she said grabbing his leg and dragging him to the next store, with a grumpy Derek following.

"I don't need bedroom things" Derek complained

"Come on! Your worse then Isaac" she said still dragging Isaac on the floor "so what do you guys currently have for bedroom stuff?" She asked

"A mattress" Isaac mumbled with his face pressed against the floor. She picked up his limp body and threw him on a bed display. "Mmmmmmm comfy" he mumbled his face against the pillow.

"You lay there and we'll get Derek's room done first" she said

"Yaaaaaay" Isaac mumbled

"Let's go" she said grabbing Derek's hand and dragging him to a different bed set display. "How about this one" she said gesturing to a grayish purple bedspread and matching headboard.

"That's actually kinda nice" he admit looking at the bed spread

"Try it" she said pushing him down on to the bed, but he grabbed her arm and dragged her down with him causing her to land on top of him.

"It's nice" he said looking up at her "but I like being on top" he said smirking and flipping them around so he was now on top of her.

"How's that?" She asked with a seductive smile

"Much better" he replied. Starlings phone rang and she rolled Derek off of her and sat at the edge of the bed to answer it.

"Hello?" she asked

"Starling, where the hell are you? Who are you with? You were supposed to be home by now. Have you even been going to school?" Her fathers voice came booming through the phone

"Dad I'm fine. I'm with some new friends, don't worry about it, I'll be home next week" she said calmly

"Next week?! No you'll come home right now!" He screamed using his alpha command

"No" she replied calmly and hung up

"Well that went well" Derek commented from his laying position on the bed

"He'll be fine, I really don't care. It's not like he can make me"

"Can't he like call the cops?" Derek asked

"They won't come looking, wouldn't be the first time I ran" she said laying back down on the bed. "So are we buying this one?"she said looking over at him.

"Depends, do you come with the set?" He asked seductively

"Well it's pretty damn comfortable" she said. Isaac walked over to the two

"How about you two don't have sex in the middle of a Macy's" he commented. Starling laughed and grabbed his arm dragging him onto the bed with them so he was in the middle. "You know I never thought I'd be in bed with my alpha" Isaac said. Star burst out laughing at the comment and the disgusted look on Derek's face. They got off of the bed and grabbed the set in the plastic bag, ordered the headboard, and walked to find Isaac a set. He decided on a navy blue bed set with a black headboard. Being done with their shopping Starling bought a rental truck to bring all of the stuff back to the subway station in. They loaded up the truck at the store with help from some employes.

"You guys did not buy that T.V." Derek said as the huge television was wheeled over to the truck

"Well how would Isaac play his video games with out a T.V.?" She asked sarcastically

"Yeah Derek think a little" Isaac commented. Derek turned and glared at the teen. "Or don't you know what ever you feel like" Isaac said slowly walking away from the pair to grab the rest of the thing to pack in the truck.

"He's new at this lighten up" she said playfully punching his shoulder. He glared at her too. "Come on grumpy bear turn that frown upside down" she said pulling up the corners of his mouth to make him smile. He growled "or you know don't" she said backing away like Isaac had, he chased her and she ran jumping over the oven and landing on the new sofa. He walked over to her and threw her over his shoulder and walked back over to the truck where he threw her into the drivers side.

"You have your license right?" He asked

"Yeah why?" She asked

"Your driving the truck home"

"Ughhhhhh do I have to?" She asked whining

"Yes" he replied. Isaac came running over

"Can I ride home with Star" he asked with puppy dog eyes

"I don't care ask her" he replied walking to the Camero

"Get your ass in this truck" she said with a huge smile. Isaac returned the smile and jumped in the passengers side. They drove behind Derek on the way back to the loft.

"In hungry" Isaac complained "can we get food?"

"Would Derek let you get junk food?" She asked

"No" he replied sadly

"Then let's go" she said turning around and heading to Taco Bell. "Call some friends. We can have a movie night with the new T.V." She said

"I don't really have any friends" he replied looking down

"Fine then call Scott and Stiles" she said

"Okay" he responded pulling out his phone and putting it on speaker, calling Stiles first.

"Hello?" Stiles asked

"Stiles get your ass over to Derek's we're having a movie night" Star yelled through the phone

"A movie night? You mean on his nonexistent T.V.?" He asked

"Shut up! I bought him a T.V. 108 inches of gorgeousness" she replied

"Really 108 inches?" He asked

"Yes now call your douchey friend Scott and get your asses over there."

"Okay bossy" he replied. Then hung up the phone, then Derek called them.

"Where did you guys go? You took a wrong turn." He asked through the phone

"Just taking a pit stop, we'll be there soon." She replied and then hung up the phone. After getting enough Taco Bell for everyone they went to Dominos and got pizza, and then Chinese food. The also went to the nearest super market and got tons of junk food and candy including popcorn, cotton candy, ice cream, and Red Bull. Then she drove to the liquor store.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Isaac

"We're gunna paint some pottery. What the hell does it look like I'm doing?" She asked sarcastically

"We can't buy alcohol we're only 17" he reminded

"Really? Because according to my I.D. I'm 22." She said showing him her fake I.D. He smiled

"Your awesome" he replied as she got out of the truck and walked into the store. Walking back out with three cases of alcohol and two pack of cigarettes. She walked to the back and put the boxes in, then waked back up to the front seat and got in. "What are those for?" Asked Isaac gesturing to the cigarettes

"For smoking" Star said then started the truck and drove back to the subway station. Where they found a seething Derek standing outside.

"Where the hell were you two? You've been gone for over an hour!" He yelled

"Calm down we just got some stuff for tonight" Star said just as Stiles and Scott pulled up in Stiles' jeep

"What's tonight?" Derek asked mad. Stiles jumped out of the jeep and yelled

"Movie night!" Derek glared at Starling.

Authors note:

CHAPTER 5 BITCHESSS!:) I've surprisingly had way more fun writing this story then I expected, not to mention I've noticed I've been writing better essays in school. I mean I don't wanna brag but my STD essay was kickass :) can't wait for Teen Wolf tomorrow I mean sure I have to wake up at 4am to watch it but that's how much I love this show! And obviously can't wait to see a little Hoechlin action if you know what I'm saying ;) ;) and who's ready to hear just how hard Star can party? Anyways I know know why writers always ask for reviews because I now live for them so please review (puppy dog face) anyways follow, favorite, PM me anyway to get your opinions and advice out there, and has anyone went to my tumblr? Not trying to be needy but check that shit out now!:P see ya next week :*


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Really? Movie night?" Derek asked pissed

"Yes, it's Friday. Now don't be so mopey and help me set up the T.V." Star replied "Scott, Isaac do you mind getting the couches out of the back?" She asked and they nodded "Stiles can you get the food?" She asked and he went to do his designated job.

"How is it that you've only been here for like two days and they all listen to you and I can't get them to do shit?" Derek asked

"Never underestimate the power of a woman" she replied smirking and grabbed him by the arm to go get the T.V. Set up. After about a hour the whole house was set up and the food was laid out over the coffee table. They were all sitting at their spots on the couches. Starling on the chaise lounge, with Derek sitting next to her, and Scott and stiles on the other side of the couch, with Isaac sprawled out on the love seat. "So what do we want to watch?" Asked Star grabbing chopsticks and the beef and bean sprouts. The room exploded with everyone yelling all types of movie genres, Stiles and Isaac wanting a comedy, Scott wanting a romance, and both Derek and Star wanting a horror. "Okay so are we going to watch a comedy or a horror" Star asked

"Hey I wanna watch a romance" complained Scott

"Oh pull out your tampon and pick a real movie genre" Star teased, and the room burst with laughter. Scott gave her a death stare.

"Hey he just had a rough breakup okay" Stiles defended still chuckling

"Well that's why we have this" Starling said grabbing one of the boxes of alcohol and putting on the table. Derek opened the box.

"Alcohol really your getting my pack drunk?" He asked

"Absolutely you never learn more about a person then when their drunk" she said nodding her head in confirmation

"Fine but this is on you, their parents find out you take the blame"

"Oh don't be such a sour wolf" she said smirking. Derek sent a death glare at Stiles who tried to look the opposite way.

"So what do we wanna do first games or movie" Star asked sitting criss cross on the floor

"What kind of games?" Asked Isaac

"Oh my god have you never been to a party with booze?" Star asked. He looked away from the group embarrassed. "Well that's okay my sheltered little friend, cause tonight we are going make love to your party virginess."

"That made absolutely no sense" commented Stiles giggling

"Well after a few bottles of this stuff that will make perfect sense" Star said holding up a bottle of tequila.

"You guys have any shot glasses?" Asked Star. Derek shook his head no. "Okay then looks like we're doing this the fun way" she said opening the bottle and taking a huge swig of the burning liquid. She passed the bottle to Derek who passed it to Scott without drinking any. "Oh come on hard ass, drink! Have a little fun." She said once again handing him the bottle.

"It'll take me bottles of that shit to get drunk." He pointed out

"That's why I got three cases." She said gesturing to the other two boxes behind her on the floor. He grabbed the bottle and took a large swig of it before once again handing it to Scott. After the bottle being passed through all of them Star asked "okay so what are we playing? Pick your poison" she said holding up the bottle.

"Fine you wanted to get drunk so badly. Quarters." Derek stated grabbing a glass and a bottle of grey goose. "One on one. Loser takes a drink."

"Fine who's starting?" Star asked

"Ladies first, trust me your going to need the extra help." Derek said grinning. After clearing the table they placed the cup on one side and stood at the other.

"Wait so what's the purpose of this game?" Asked Stiles confused

"We stand here and have to bounce a quarter off the table and into that cup. If I get it in Derek drinks and I keep going until I miss, same goes the other way."

"I'm actually surprised you know how to play" Derek said smirking

"Sweat heart you have no idea what a terrible pick this was." She said smirking back. Star started and bounced the quarter into the cup causing Derek to drink, after getting it in four more times the bottle was almost half empty and Derek was starting to regret his pick, after another two the bottle was more then half empty and Derek was really regretting his decision.

"How the hell are you so good at this?" Derek asked after another quarter went in.

"For almost a whole year I loved with my aunt and we basically just went to clubs every night, really I would have kicked your ass in anything." She said smiling "here I'll make you a deal, I get this next one in and we'll play a new game." She said and then proceeded to get another quarter in. "Drink up" she said handing him the bottle. "Okay now let's play one for all of us" she said looking at the group "any suggestions?"

"Okay how about one we actually all know about? Beer pong?" Asked Scott

"Okay what are the teams" asked Star

"I call Star's team!" Yelled Stiles

"Okay who gets three on their team?" Asked Scott

"Well considering I kicked your most experienced players ass, you guys can have three." Said Star

"Hey, you didn't kick my ass. I could have won if I actually got the quarter." Defended Derek

"What ever floats your boat cupcake." Star said patting him on the shoulder and walking over to join Stiles. Derek's team started with the Ping pong ball, and all the members on their team got it in, Star taking two drinks and Stiles taking one, on the second time around in their side Derek got it in making Stiles drink and then Scott missed making the ball go to the opposite side. Star and Stiles both got it into the cups repeatedly until there were only two glasses left on the other side. "Stiles you are like amazing at this!" Star yelled after he got another ball in. And she jumped on him and engulfed him in a hug, they both laughed and then returned to the game. Both getting the ball in and winning the game, where the losing side drank the rest of the beer on the table.

"Now what?" Isaac asked stumbling and falling into Scott, clearly not taking his first drinking experience well.

"You are so a light weight." Commented Star taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"You smoke?" Asked Derek walking over to her and sitting on the couch.

"I quite a looong time ago. Why not start again right?" She said blowing out smoke into three rings, then offering the cigarette to Derek who took it and joined her. After finishing off an additional two Star grabbed a bottle of jack and took a long drink, enjoying the burning sensation it left in her throat. After each member of the pack having at least one bottle personally most were insanely drunk, including Isaac, Scott, and obviously stiles. Star was slightly tipsy, and Derek was sober as could be, then again Star did have several more bottles then he had. Isaac was dead asleep on the love seat, Scott was sitting on the floor mumbling some incoherent nonsense about Allison, and a Stiles had been in the bathroom for about twenty minutes now. "I'm gunna go make sure Stiles is okay" Star said standing up from the couch and tripping slightly before catching her balance and walking to the door. She pounded her fist on the bathroom door. "Stiles you didn't drown in the toilet did you?!" She yelled. There was no response do she opened the bathroom door to find a shirtless Stiles sleeping in the bath tub. "What the hell?" She questioned as Derek walked up behind her to stand in the door way. She walked over to the shower and turned the knob causing freezing water to land on Stiles, he barely flinched and continued to just lay there asleep. She turned off the water and dragged Stiles out of the bathtub and on to the floor, she grabbed a towel and wrapped his body in it and then proceeded to drag his body into the living room by his arm. She grabbed his limp form and threw him onto the sofa. "Well this was fun" she said grabbing a bottle and finishing it off.

"Completely your idea." Derek said raising his arms in defense and grabbing a taco, and taking a bite.

"Hey Isaac deserved to have a fun totally irresponsible night" she replied finishing off another bottle.

"You drink anymore your gunna get liver poisoning." He chuckled

"For your opinion I have never been so undrunk." She mumbled poking a finger at his chest

"Yeah how about we just put down that bottle" he said slowly reaching for the bottle in her hands.

"No!" She replied and tried to finish the full bottle as fast as possible while attempting to run away from him, more like stumble.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Scott chanted from the floor, and Derek glared at him before finally getting the now empty bottle away from Star. She dropped to the ground and laid on her back looking up at the tall ceilings.

"Your house is so pretty sour wolf" she said looking at the ceiling .

"It's a subway station, but good try" he said picking her up from the floor and laying her on the couch with Stiles." Now get some rest." He said and started walking away.

"Noooo I wanna sleep with you!" She pouted, jumping on his back.

"Just sleep on the couch."

"No!" She yelled jumping off of his back and running into his train car and jumped on his bed. "Lay with me" she said once he walked into the train car.

"Your drunk Star, you don't know what your saying"

"I think I know exactly what I'm saying. Now come lay with me. Pleeeeease!" She said with a puppy dog face. He walked over and laid down on the bed next to her. She scooched over and rested her head on his chest. "You know you kinda look like my moms ex husband." Starling stated

"What happened to him" Derek asked drawing circles on the small of her back beneath the full moon tattoo in between her shoulder blades.

"They got divorced after he found out I was a bastard, and threw me out a two story window." She said now drawing circles on his chest. Derek stopped and looked at Star.

"He what?" He asked in disbelief.

"He found out my mom cheated and threw me out a window." She said calmly "it's okay though, I got feeling back in my legs" she said happily "being a werewolf is great isn't it?" She asked looking up at him with a smile

"Yeah it's great. Why don't you go to bed now?" He said once again rubbing her back, trying to absorb the information he was just given.

"Okay, night." She said

"Goodnight"

"I love you sour wolf" she said before yawning and falling asleep.

Authors Note:

Sorry guys it's a day late :( but this is a party chapter so enjoy ;) don't really have anything else to say so thanks for reading and please review, favorite, follow, or PM me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Derek woke up to an empty bed, which was weird considering it was 5:30 am and Starling was drunk out of her mind the night before. He got out of bed and walked out into the living room Isaac, Scott, and Stiles were all still sleeping where they had been last night. Derek walked over to Stiles and shook him, when he grumbled awake he asked "hey have you seen Star" to which Stiles mumbled some incoherent nonsense. "What?"

"I said, too loud!" Stiles yelled causing Isaac to jump up from the sudden noise, and then lay back down from the fast motion.

"Have you seen her or not?" Asked Derek "what the hell" Derek complained and then feels in his jacket pockets for his keys. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" He exclaims as he realizes Star took his keys, and his Camero. He took out his phone and called Star, after a few rings someone answers.

"Hello?" The unknown man answers the phone

"Who's this?" Derek asked

"Umm, Steve I own a bar towards the edge of the Beacon Hills town line. This phone was left there so.. Is someone gunna pick it up or something?" He asked. Derek hung up on him and started pacing the room.

"You mind not walking back and forth your kind of making me sick" Stiles mumbled, and Derek shot him a glare. "Or you know I'll just throw up on your new couch, either works for me" he said and Derek rolled his eyes. Deciding he'll just track her scent Derek left the subway station and followed Star's scent which to him smelt like the woods and grass covered in dew, like after a long night of rain and the next morning the sun finally comes up and... anyways he followed her scent to multiple bars in the Beacon Hills area (including Steve's bar where he got he cell phone) and then came app nan alley where he saw his Camero sitting with an unconscious Star hanging out of the open driver side door. He rushed to her side and immediately the smell of wolfsbane hit him. He grabbed Star by the shoulders and started shaking her repeatedly saying her name. Star woke up being shook by Derek who had a worried look on his face. Why did he look so worried? Then she smelled the wolfsbane. Fuck!

"What happened to you? Are you alright?" Derek asked panicked

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied taking the needle out of her arm without him noticing.

"Why do you smell like wolfsbane? Were you attached?"

"No I'm fine, sorry for taking your car. Let's umm let's just get back to the station." She replied standing up and walking over to the passengers side throwing him the keys. Once they got in the car Derek gave her her phone and they began to drive back to the station.

"So why'd you leave last night?" Derek asked

"I dunno I guess I got bored." She replied shrugging and rubbing her hands up and down her arms. Derek looked over and saw the bruises on her arm slowly starting to fade away.

"Where'd you get those from?" He asked playing dumb but unintentionally showed he knew what they were by clenching his teeth after the question.

"Nothing." She replied defensively and reached into the back seat to get her jacket, but Derek grabbed her arm.

"I said what is that from?" He asked angrily

"Stop asking questions you already know the answers to" she replied grabbing her jacket and shrugging it on. The rest of the ride back to the station was quiet. When they arrived Star went to open the door but Derek locked it.

"I want you to stop. If your going too help this pack, to be part of this pack you have to stop." He said firmly

"Okay." She replied knowing what he was talking about.

"Promise me."

"I promise." She said looking him in the eyes, he gave a satisfied nod unlocked the car doors and got out. They walked down the stairs to the subway station to Scott, and Isaac still laying asleep and the sound of Stiles in the bathroom getting sick again. Star walked into the bathroom to soothe him. She was greeted with the sight of Stiles' head in the toilet and groans of discomfort. "Hey Stiles. How ya doing?" She asked sitting on the ground next to him and rubbing small circles on his back.

"I feel like my head got ran over by a truck." He complained still leaning over the toilet bowl.

"Here take these." She said handing him ibuprofen and a water bottle.

"Thanks." He mumbled swallowing the pills and a mouthful of water. She left the bathroom and made a pot of coffee for the hungover teens. She then walked over to Isaac.

"Come on I made coffee, ibuprofen is on the table." She said gently shaking him, he woke up surprisingly well and stumbled to the kitchen. She then went to Scott who was apparently having a dream about Allison considering he was groaning her name. "Wake up Scott" she said shaking him, he just mumbled and rolled over onto his face. "Let's go." She said nudging his body with her foot. He just laid there. She grabbed his foot and dragged him to the bathroom, past Stiles who was still on the floor near the toilet but now seemed to be able to hold down his stomach contents. She rolled him into the bathtub and turned on the cold water to which he burst up from the cold porcelain tub and jumped out of the tub.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled surprised by the frigid water.

"Coffee and ibuprofen are in the kitchen." She responded throwing a towel at the soaked teen. He walked to the kitchen mumbling curse words under his breath.

"Hey is that why I woke up soaked?" Stiles asked

"I have no idea what you talking about" she replied sarcastically and grabbed him by the arm hoisting him up from the floor and bringing him to the kitchen with the others. They were all sitting at the table with their mugs of coffee. "What do you guys want for breakfast?" She asked taking out pans.

"You're making breakfast?" Asked Scott

"No I'm hunting elephants smart one." "Yes I'm making breakfast. What do you want?" She asked again.

"Pancakes!" Yelled Stiles with his face smushed against the table so it sounded more like Fan snakes. She started making breakfast which consisted of pancakes (blueberry, chocolate chip, and plain), bacon, hash browns, scrambled eggs, toast, and fruit salad. The smell of the cooking breakfast attracted the one and only sour wolf. After devouring all of the breakfast they all took turns showering and getting dressed, Derek being the last to shower and complaining that the cold water was even colder because we used all the "good" cold water. All of Star's things were in Derek's room so she went there to change because he was still in the shower. She put on yoga leggings and her sports bra and stood with her back facing the mirror looking at her newly forming scars, because apparently she didn't have enough of them. She thought looking at the previously Scar on her back consisting of four large claw marks going from her left shoulder blade and wrapping around to the front of her right hip bone.

"Oh sorry" Derek apologized walking into the room then beginning to walk out.

"No it's fine I was just" she motioned to her back before putting on a big open sided tank top.

"Not very subtle with the whole werewolf thing are ya?" He asked gesturing to the full moon in her back.

"You could say that" she said chuckling. "Why be subtle when you got nothing to hide?" She asked

"Yeah I get it." He said turning so she could see the large triskelion in between his shoulder blades.

"Who did that?" She asked commenting about his tattoo. And now realizing he's wearing only a towel.

"My uncle, When we were younger. What about yours?"

"My aunt Cara, she actually did all of mine."

"How many do you have?" He asked

"So far? Five." She responded

"Must have hurt like a bitch." He replied putting on a pair of boxers and then dropping his towel.

"Yup. So what's on the agenda today?" She asked grabbing a pair of purple heels that matched her tank and putting them on.

"You are going into town to find a new pack mate and I'm going to train Isaac." He replied putting on jeans and a tight fitting grey shirt.

"You letting me pick a member? By myself?" She asked

"Yeah, just no douchey guys okay? Good members that will want to join."

"Pshhh douchey guys, trust me your enough douchey to go around." She replied with a smirk as she finished putting on her makeup, piercings, and putting her hair in a messy pony tail. "Can I take the Camero?" She asked with a pleading smile.

"Ummmm no" he replied

"Pleeeeeeeeeease" she begged causing Derek to remember the night before.

~ "You know you kinda look like my moms ex husband." Starling stated

"What happened to him" Derek asked drawing circles on the small of her back beneath the full moon tattoo in between her shoulder blades.

"They got divorced after he found out I was a bastard, and threw me out a two story window." She said now drawing circles on his chest. Derek stopped and looked at Star.

"He what?" He asked in disbelief.

"He found out my mom cheated and threw me out a window." She said calmly "it's okay though, I got feeling back in my legs" she said happily "being a werewolf is great isn't it?" She asked looking up at him with a smile. ~

"Everything okay?" Starling asked looking at the frozen Derek standing in front of her

"Yeah I'm fine. Here" he said throwing her the keys to the car.

"Thank you!" She yelled and jumped on his back to give him a hug. She walked out of the room and to the Camero, getting in the drivers seat and turning the engine then pulling out of the abandoned parking lot and driving to the nearest mall. She arrived at the mall and got an iced coffee from Dunkin Donuts, then began observing possible pack mates.

"Star!" Yelled a voice coming from behind her in Macy's. She turned around to see the perky brunette and her friend coming towards her.

"Hey Allison" star said smiling

"What happened to you the other day? I left you with Scott and Stiles and then you just disappeared for the rest of the day, you were supposed to sit with me at lunch." She asked

"Yeah, sorry about that it was kind of a family emergency type thing." She answered

"Oh well is everything alright?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll be back in school on Monday."

"Great! Oh and this is Lydia by the way, she sits with us at lunch too." Allison told her

"Nice to meet you." Star said shaking the strawberry blonde's hand.

"Yeah you too."

"So what are you doing at the mall?" Asked Allison

"Just looking around, don't really have anything better to do."

"We should have a girls night!" She exclaimed "Lydia was already going to sleep over you should too"

"Yeah, sure sounds like fun"

"Do you need to call your dad or something" she asked

"Um no I'm kind of staying with someone else right now, but um I'll just bring his car back and meet you guys at your house."

"Yeah that works, here's my address." Allison said writing the address on a piece of paper and handing it to Star. "We'll see you at 7ish?" She asked

"I'll be there" Star said before saying their goodbyes and going in opposite directions. Star headed to a small boutique in the middle of the store and began to look around when the conversation a girl was having with an older woman probably her mother caught Star's attention. The girl had frizzy blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun and oversized, baggy clothes on. She tuned into the conversation.

"Mom, I don't want to look like a new person I want to be a new person." The blonde complained.

"Erica, just let me buy you some new clothes, you'll look great I promise" the older professional looking woman said.

"No mom I'm not going to look great and you know that your just trying to make me feel better, and why do you even care your going to Boston on a business trip tomorrow anyways?" The girl asked. The mother looked up at one of the lights in the store that now had started flickering and grabbed her daughter arm.

"Come on let's go to a different store" she said pulling Erica away. 'Well now I know what I'm doing tonight' a Star thought and went to the parking lot to Derek's car. She recognized the girl from her English class in school as far as she remembered she was shy, and didn't talk to many people but she wanted more then that before she asked Derek to change her. She put on her black hoodie and put up the hood, she drove to the school and parked a block away so no one would see the car she ran the rest of the way. She walked up to the door of the school and found that the door was locked unsurprisingly, but the door didn't have a normal lock it had a pin code lock. So she looked at the small window on the door too small to fit through but it would work. She slammed her elbow through the glass and opened the door from the inside. Not knowing if the school had an alarm or not she ran to the main office and picked the lock on the door. Once the door was opened she ran over to the filing cabinet and looked through the files until she found two file with the first name Erica. Erica Reyes, and Erica Marshall. Thankfully the files had student pictures with them and Star grabbed Erica Reyes file, but that's not all she wanted she also grabbed her own file and began to skim through it. Surprisingly it had all of her information, and when I say all I mean ALL. She grabbed all of the papers in her file that she didn't want people to know about and shoved them in the paper shredder, then put her file back. Not wanting anyone to know she messed with the files she made a copy of all of Erica's information and then returned the original papers to the filing cabinet taking the copies with her and locking the office door again behind her. She ran back to the main door and checked to make sure that no one was outside before leaving, throwing a rock through the already broken window so people would just think it was some stupid kids before sprinting back to the Camero a block away. She drove back to the subway station and walked down the stair to find Derek in the kitchen looking up information about some reptilian like mythological killer.

"I think I found our next pack member" Star said putting Erica's files on the table

"Our?" Derek said smirking

"Just shut up and look at these" she said sliding the papers over to him

"Epilepsy?" He asked

"Yeah, it's a brain disorder that causes seizures." She said "Not to mention look at all the side affects the medication she's on have."

"How did you get all this information?" He asked looking at the long list of side affects.

"Does that really matter? Look I over heard a conversation she was having with her mom about wanting to be a new person, and her mom goes on lots of business trips so it won't be a problem with training."

"Yeah, it's a really good situation. " he said looking over the papers "find a chance for me to talk to her and I'll offer her the bite."

"Really?" Star asked excitedly

"Yeah"

"Yes!" She yelled and hugged him "oh and one other think I'm sleeping over Allison's house with her and Lydia" she said running off to his bedroom.

"What?" He yelled and followed her "your going to the werewolf hunter's house? You? A WEREWOLF?"

"Their not going to pull anything, I know Chris and he wouldn't let that happen." She said as she continued to put clothes into a duffle bag.

"Well I don't trust him, and your still healing. I think you should stay."

"I'll be fine Derek, trust me I can handle myself." She said grabbing a pair of heels to match the outfit and shoving them in the bag before heading to the bathroom to get her necessities. Derek still followed her.

"I know you can handle yourself, but I don't trust Gerard he wants to kill all of us no exceptions"

"I can handle Gerard. Will you drive me there?" She asked

"Yeah, fine sure whatever" he huffed walking away

"Derek don't act like that, this is a good thing I can see what their planning come back and tell you"

"You really think they'll tell you?" He asked

"They still think I'm on their side"

"Okay just promise me you'll be careful, watch your back cause I won't be there to." He said

"What's this sour wolfs getting all gushy?" she said and he rolled his eyes "I promise, okay?" He nodded and they walked to the car. Most of the car ride there was used talking about Erica, how many people would be in the pack, and how they would find said people. They finally arrived at the Argent house. "Thanks for driving me." She said getting out of the car.

"Do you need me to come get you tomorrow?" He asked

"Um yeah that'd be good. I'll call you?" He nodded and drove away. She walked up to the front door and stopped smelling the wolfsbane. She saw the purple plant on either side of the door way. Holding her breath unnoticeably she walked up to the door and knocked. Chris Argent appeared at the door.

"Star what a nice surprise, Allison told me a couple of her friends would be sleeping over" Chris said. She smiled and nodded "Oh yes" he said remembering about the plant outside the door and gesturing Star into the house. She walked in and exhaled. "Just a little security measure, I'm sure you understand" he said showing her to the living room.

"Of corse, I can't blame you with a new alpha in town" she said quietly making sure no one else would hear.

"Yes well Allison went with her friend Lydia to pick up some snacks, so that leaves us to talk" he said sitting on the sofa and gesturing for her to do the same. She sat down as a red headed woman walked into the room.

"Victoria, you look well." Starling said getting up and walking over to hug the woman.

"Thank you Star, I was surprised when Chris told me about you being in town." She said sitting down on a chair as Star returned to the sofa.

"Yes, well there are only so many places without hunters I was surprised to see you here too last time I remembered you were in SanFrancisco."

"We were but we had almost finished our job there so we left Kate to finish it and came to Beacon Hills. At the time there was a rogue alpha turning people, and we thought it would be a good place to settle down for a while."

"That's great, I'm sure Allison enjoys knowing she can be in one place for a while." Starling said sipping on tea that Victoria had brought for her.

"She does, she's just started training and is doing quite well with the bow just as she had as a child." Victoria said

"Well I'd enjoy to see her in action" Star said grabbing a cookie off of the tray in front of her and biting down on it.

"That would be great, I'm sure she would prosper from fighting one on one with an alpha it will be good practice." Chris intervened

"Do you really think Derek Hale is that big a threat?" Star asked

"It's not him I'm worried about, you see there's a Kanima in town, a large lizard like creature with paralytic toxins. I want to be sure if need be she can handle herself." Chris explained

"I understand"

"So what have you found out about the new Hale pack? Has he turned anyone?" Chris asked

"No, he spends most of his time trying to convince Scott to join his pack. I don think he's going to get very far though, Scott is very strong willed and I don't think he will want to join. Especially because he just wants to get back together with Allison who as far as I've seen has just continued to blow him off. You raised a smart girl." Star lied easily.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on her" said Victoria

"Absolutely. Now I think I hear Allison's car pulling up. But I would love to talk to you guys again soon." Starling said and with that Victoria went to the kitchen, and Chris went into the garage. Allison and Lydia soon walked through the front door carrying bags of what looked to be entirely junk food.

"Oh hey, I didn't see what time it was sorry we're late we just went out to pick up some snacks." Allison said gesturing to the bags. "I hope my parents weren't too you know parenty."

"Oh it's fine, your parents seem great." Star replied

"Uh try living with them." She said setting down the groceries on the couch.

"Can't even handle living with my own."

"My parents wouldn't even let me move out, at least you have a choice." Lydia said

"Yeah well I wouldn't if they knew where I was." She replied

"They haven't like called the cops?"asked Allison

"It's complicated. Anyways what do we have planned for tonight?" Star asked. After watching a bunch of new movies on Netflix and Ondemand, the girls talked about school, clothes, and finally guys. Lydia was rambling on and on about her now ex boyfriend Jackson, and how he is co-captain of the lacrosse team and basically about how she still loved him in so many words. Then Allison talked about Scott quietly so no one in the house would hear, even though she said they broke up which everyone in the room knew they actually didn't. And basically about how she too still loved her"ex".

"So what about you Star do you have a special guy in your life." Lydia asked

"Well I guess you could say I had a relationship about a month ago. His name was Sam, we went out for a while he was a few years older then me. Like every guy I'm even close to interested in, if you wanted to get all sappy about it you could say is comes from daddy issues which I'm not saying it doesn't, it could be possible. We "dated" for a year or so, and then thing ended." She said with hardly no emotion

"What happened?" Asked Allison

"He was killed." She replied

"My Uncle Sam was killed last month." Allison said

"Yeah I know." Replied Star, not knowing weather or not Chris would want her to know about her and Sam but deciding she deserved to know.

"Oh my god you dated her uncle!" Lydia exclaimed with a look of shock, but also a look of happiness like she was happy to hear about new drama and wanted to be one of the first to know. "You could have been her aunt!" She exclaimed with both amusement and disgust.

"Trust me it wouldn't have lasted that long." Star thought back to the feeling of power and freedom that surged through her veins as she ripped out Sam's throat in one swipe of her claws. Realizing then that she would never again be tortured and manipulated by that disgusting excuse of a man.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Allison exclaimed and then ran to the bathroom connected to her bedroom and proceeded to throw up the two pounds of Swedish fish she had eaten earlier in the night.

"Didn't expect this conversation to go quite like that." Star admit to Lydia

"What did you expect when you tell your new friend you fucked her uncle?" She asked

"Well, I guess you have a point." She said standing up and going to comfort Allison as she continued to eject her recently eaten food into the toilet. After that great discovery the girls decided it was time to go to bed. They set up blow up mattresses in Allison's room and turned on a movie. Lydia fell asleep first.

"You know don't you?" Allison asked Star

"Yeah, I know" she replied

"About everything?" She asked

"Yup. I was born into it too." She said hating to lie to her new friend but unsure if she could trust her with her secret just yet. "Don't worry though I didn't tell your dad about you and Scott." She assured the girl

"How do you know about that?" She asked

"I hear your heartbeat whenever you guys are in the same room, I hear his too. He loves you Allison."

"Are you one of them?" She asked

"Yeah, everyone knows now I'm helping you guys though."she whispered

"Would you kill him?" She asked

"No. I would never kill him, he may hate me but I wouldn't hurt you like that." She admit looking the girl straight in the eyes. "Your parents want me to help train you."

"Really? They must really trust you, to let a werewolf hang out around me knowingly"

"Yeah well I've known your family for a while, they have your best interest at heart. But you don't need to kill, not if you don't want to." Star said

"How do you do it? How can you kill so easily knowing that who your killing has a life, has people who love and will miss them. How can you do that so easily?" Allison asked as a tear ran down her cheek

"It's never easy, it gets better over time but you never enjoy it. Some people trick themselves into thinking they do, but they don't. It takes something from you. A piece of your soul a piece of your humanity, and no matter how hard you try you can't get it back. Not once it's gone. And there'll be a time when you know that if there is such a place as hell you'll be going there, and maybe if you have enough time you'll accept that. But I would never want someone to have to go through that, I wouldn't wish that upon anyone no matter how sick or cruel. It's worse then death itself. So keep that in mind when the time comes, because the time will come. The time when you'll have to make a choice and either go with your family or go against them, and when that time comes I hope you make the right decision. Because I didn't and I think about that in every waking moment, about how if I could go back to then and change my decision if I would. But I wouldn't, I'm not strong enough for that. But I'm hoping you are. Because some people may say that killing and being able to live with yourself is the harder challenge when it's really the cowardly way out. Your stuck in between wanting to live and not being able to live with yourself, and that's where the real hell comes into play." Star said staring at the ceiling the entire time. After that she didn't remember anything. Things went silent until sleep took the two girls.

Authors Note:

Hey guys so here's the next chapter. I really like this chapter basically just because of the end, with the heart to heart with Allison; and you guys got to learn a little more about Star so that's always a good thing. I have so much planned for this story so please tell me what you guys think about it (I crave reviews)... Not to mention it is my birthday, and what I would love is for my lovely readers to review my story...please. Anyways thanks for reading follow, favorite, and REVIEW please (I'm begging, and I hate to beg).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning Star woke up early as usual, 5:50 to be exact meaning she only got about four hours of sleep but she didn't care. She walked into Allison's bathroom and decided to take a shower knowing the girls would be sleeping for a while. After a scorching hot shower she got dressed and did her makeup putting her hair in a messy pony tail, and walking back into the bedroom. The girls were still sleeping and Star looked at the clock 6:20 am. She walked out the front door and started walking into town knowing that everyone in the house was still sleeping by their heartbeats and she didn't want to wake them. It was a cold morning but thankfully she had put on her black wool leather jacket keeping her warm. She went to a small diner in town and sat down for breakfast ordering apple crepes. While waiting for her food to arrive she looked around the small diner, most of the people being in their fifties before seeing a guy in a corner booth sitting by himself. He looked about her age, and she recognized him from the hallways at school. His locker was right next to hers. She got up with her mug of coffee and walked over to the muscular dark skinned guy. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked and saw the look of utter confusion and shock on his face before he nodded telling her she could sit with him. She took a long gulp of her coffee "I've seen you at school, your lockers right next to mine. Right?" She asked the shy guy he nodded in confirmation. "What's your name?" She asked

"Boyd" he replied

""Well it's nice to meet you I'm.."

"Star I know, everyone knows you ditched on your first day and haven't been back since. It's like the talk of the school some people said you got arrested, others think you were just screwing someone behind the bleachers." He responded with a smirk

"Well what do you think?" She asked

"I don't know personal problems? You don't seem like the type to get arrested." He stated

"Yup, never again" she said with a small smile, he smiled too

"And most of the guys at our school are all douchey jocks, you don't seem like that type either." He said

"Hey you never know I could go for a douchey jock every once and then." Smiling into her coffee cup as she took another sip

"It doesn't look like you talk to many people." She pointed out "which is weird considering I hate most people and you actually seem okay." She said

"I'm honored" he joked taking a sip of his own coffee

"You have to have some friends though right. I mean a talkative guy like you how could you not?" She asked joking

"There's not many people I like. It just seems easier to be a loner. I don't really fit in." He said looking down slightly

"Well I'm sitting with you at lunch on Monday so your just gunna have to get used to the company." She smiled

"I guess I could do that." He replied as both of their foods arrived and they began eating and talking about school and sports. After about a half hour of taking Starling insisted on paying for both of their foods and she did on the one condition Boyd made that he would pay next time, and she agreed.

"Well I should get back. I kind of ditched a sleepover while everyone was still sleeping." She said oddly

"I guess I'll see you Monday at lunch" Boyd said grabbing his jacket as they both left saying their goodbyes and heading in opposite directions. She arrived back at the house at 7:30 and heard that everyone was still sleeping. She slipped back in through the front door and headed to Allison's room, taking off her jacket and laying back down on her blowup mattress putting in her headphones and watching a movie on her phone. Allison woke up at around 8:30.

"Good morning" star said to the sleepy Allison

"Oh, hey have you been up long?" She asked standing up and stretching

"No, not really. I took a shower hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine. I think I'm actually going to take one, Lydia should be up soon." Allison said grabbing clothes to change into and heading into the bathroom. Lydia woke up a little while later after Allison got out of the shower.

"How can you guys wake up so early?" Lydia asked as she yawned and grabbed clothes to also take a shower.

"Star was up before me." Allison said picking out a jacket to go with her outfit.

"Well I need at least 8 hours of beauty sleep." Lydia said closing the bathroom door to take a shower.

"You know I should probably get going soon." Star said grabbing her things and putting them into her bag

"Really, we were going to go see a movie." Allison pouted from her bed

"I'd love to but I kind of need to get back, maybe some other time?" Star asked

"Yeah well there's a lacrosse game this Friday, you should sit with us."

"Yeah I'll be there." Star said smiling before walking down the stairs and outside texting Derek asking him to pick her up. He arrived only a few minutes later and star got in the car.

"How was girls night?" He asked pulling away from the house

"It was fine. I went out for breakfast this morning and met this guy Boyd, I think he would make a good member for the pack." She said with a smile

"Really, two days and already two possible pack members."

"Yeah, oh and I found out about that lizard thing that killed Stiles' mechanic." She said

"How did you know about that?" He asked

"Stiles told me and I talked to the Argent's about it. It's called a Kanima"

"Did they ask about the pack?" He asked

"Yeah, but don't worry I covered for Isaac. I told them you were still trying to convince Scott to join and that that was taking up most of your time. I even covered for Scott and Allison."

"Good"

"Is there something wrong?" She asked "you seem distant, almost uncomfortable."

"Do you remember anything from the other night?" He asked referring to their night of movies and partying.

"Not really, nothing after Stiles sleeping in the bathtub why?" She asked "we didn't like sleep together or anything right?"

"No. It's just we were talking, that's all."

"What about?" She asked wearily

"Your um.. Your um old step father" he choked out and her face visibly paled

"What about him?" She asked

"Nothing really.."

"Derek what did I say about him?" She asked anger starting to be present in her tone

"About how he... About how he um."

"Threw me out a window" star said through clenched teeth, her voice getting low, and her eyes turning blood red

" yeah that." He said calmly

"Stop the car"

"What?" He asked

"Stop the fucking car!" She demanded her canines growing and her nails turning to claws. He pulled to the side of the road and stopped the car, Star jumping out immediately running to the tree line.

"Star!" Derek yelled from the side of the road, taking his keys and running after her. She ran through the woods as fast as she possibly could, branches whipping her and leaving lacerations on her skin that almost immediately healed. She heard Derek running behind her but she had too much fury and rage running through her system to acknowledge him. She came to the edge of a small cliff with a lake below it, without even hesitating she launched herself off of the edge of the cliff and landed on all fours in the shallow water below her, before standing back up and tumbling behind a bush trying to stop her shift. Derek jumped off the cliff as well hesitating slightly causing him to tumble after he landed. Star lay behind the bush groaning in pain as her bones started breaking one by one and reforming. "What's happening? I thought you could only fully shift on the full moon." Derek asked worriedly by her side unsure of what to do.

"I... I can't stop it, get away. Get away now!" She yelled as her spine began to snap and she was forced down on to her haunches.

"No. I'm not leaving you fight it!" He yelled staying by her side

"I can't, it's too late. I won't have control Derek, you need to leave." She said panting as her fingers snapped backwards and fused with her wrists causing her hands to look more and more like paws. "GO!" She yelled even though it sounded more like a loud growl.

"No I'm not leaving you again! Never again!" He yelled as he leaned his head forward and his lips crashed on to hers, she tackled him to the ground her lips still firmly places against his as she stood above him almost completely on all fours. Their tongues fought for dominance as she soon began shifting back to her human form, now straddling him. He flipped them over so he was now on top as her hands rose going around his neck and her fingers got lost in his short spiked hair. Derek pulled away as she began sucking on his neck. "Star" he spoke in huffs as she worked a sensitive spot near his collar bone.

"Hmm?" She asked not separating her lips from him, slowly moving back up his neck to right below his ear.

"I think we should stop. You don't know what you doing." He said before growling in pleasure as she nibbled on his ear.

"I don't wanna stop." She said going back up to his lips cutting his lip slightly with her still lengthened fang. "Do you want me to stop?" She said seductively her lips only centimeters from his ear as she then again went to his neck.

"You were mad at me remember?" He asked "because I brought up your step father." And as he said those words her anger once again started as she accidentally bit down on his neck tasting the metallic blood filling her mouth and pulling away.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed as she rose her hand to his neck to try and stop the bleeding. "Holy shit I just bit you!" She yelled wiping the blood off of his neck with her jacket sleeve. "Are you okay?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said taking her hand away from his neck and wiping off the excess blood.

"I swear I never get carried away like that I'm so sorry, it just you were talking about him and then I was turning but you kept me from turning and then.." She started saying her voice getting faster as she tried to explain. Before Derek once again crashing his lips onto hers stopping her from talking.

"It's fine." He explained "it was my fault anyways, from keeping you from shifting."

"How did you know that would work anyways?" She asked

"I didn't really, your pulse was rising so I tried to change the subject."

"Some conversation starter." She said laughing as she leaned back against a tree and they fell into a comfortable silence. "Things aren't going to be awkward between us now are they?" She asked looking at him

"Well that depends on weather or not your going to kiss me again." He said smirking

"Shut up." She said smiling and throwing a pine cone at him, him obviously catching it. "We should probably get back to the station" she said looking up at the sky and seeing it was close to getting dark out. "You wanted me to help you train Isaac tonight right?" She asked

"Yeah, that'd be great" he said standing up and walking over to help her up.

"Good because tonight I'm training both of you." She said walking confidently back to the Camero.

"You're training me?" He asked all cocky like

"Yes I'm training you." She said poking him in the chest

"You really think you know more then I do?" He asked smiling slightly

"Yes, yes I do. I have been an alpha longer then you" she reminded

"Yes. And I've been a werewolf longer then you." He pointed out

"Yeah by like four years. That's shit!" She exclaimed

"Well I guess we'll see" he said reaching the car and getting into the drivers side.

"I guess we will." She said sitting in the passengers side.

Authors Note:

So I'm a day late, not that anyone's reviewing. I'm bitter. Sorry not sorry...Anywho next chapter shows some of Stars skills, I'm really hoping someone reviews before next chapter cause I really REALLY want to know of people are reading and what you guys think. Sorry if I sound bitchy but I NEED TO KNOW. So please review! Follow, favorite, or PM me. Just let me know what you guys think :) thanks


End file.
